The invention relates to a self-arrestng sealing ring for machine parts moving relatively to one another, which consists of an elastomeric part and a support part fixedly joined thereto, especially for use in pneumatic cylinders.
In pneumatic cylinders, sealing problems can occur at two points. The one concerns the sealing of the piston, the other the sealing of the cylinder. Satisfactory solutions exist for both problems insofar as they relate to the actual dynamic and static sealing functions. It has been found disadvantageous, however, in the known sealing means, that in order to achieve proper functioning, very careful attention must be paid in all cases to the instructions for their installation. Particularly the use of close fits or of supporting means in the assembly involves special care in this regard.